


Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 1: Kim Jisoo

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [26]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Chloe Bennet had planned a nice night with her follow Mistress Ichimichi Mao and Yano Yuuka. But they couldn't show up for the BlackPink show. So she'll just have to watch the show alone. But will she spend the night alone?This series of stories was requested by Dinomus.PS Dinomus thanks for suggesting BlackPink. I think I've found another muse in Kim Jisoo. ;)





	Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 1: Kim Jisoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Chloe was having a good time at a concert for BlackPink. She wasn’t with anyone. She had gotten the tickets for her, Mao, and Yuuka. The two of them had been talking a lot about this group. They wanted to see this together but both of them had to cancel at the last minute. They both swore that they would make it up to her on there next Mistress Getaway. So Chloe was sitting here alone listening to BlackPink sing their hearts out.

She loved it but she also wished that her best friends were here with her. As the girls sang she spotted them look at her. And after they finished singing their song she could see the girls start freaking out like little school girls. This caused her to smile. She never really felt like a celebrity most days but right now she felt like she was one. After they finished their last song she was approached by a guard.

“Miss Bennet. Jisoo would like to meet you if that alright?” he asked looking at her. Chloe smiled she had hoped that one of the girls would want to meet her. They were cute and she wouldn’t mind adding to her harem with one of those Korean cuties. She walked into the back as with a smile. She walked into the dressing room of Jisoo. The girl had a big smile.

“Hello,” Jisoo said in her nearly trademarked bad English. “Hi,” Chloe said with a smile. “I want to say something,” Jisoo said slowly trying to make sure that Chloe could understand her. “What’s that sweetie?” she asked with a smile. “I love you,” Jisoo said with a smile. “Do you want to show how much you love me?” Chloe asked with a seductive smile as she slowly unbuttoned her top.

Jisoo was frozen to the chair. She didn’t think that the woman that was now slowly taking her shirt off in front of her would ever do something that provocative in front of a total stranger. But the second she was standing in front of her wearing just a bra and her pants, which she was slowly undoing, she became wet and needed to fuck her.

Chloe could see this and she smiled. “This is how this is going to work sweetie,” Chloe said as she let her pants fall to the floor as Jisoo sighed with anticipation. “You are going to call me Mistress as I make you cum as no one else has before,” Chloe said with a smile as she removed her bra. “O sesang-e.” Jisoo moaned as she completely soaked through her panties. Chloe could tell whatever that meant in English meant that she loved what she was seeing as she watched her roll her panties down her legs.

“Do you like what you see my sweet K-Pop star?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Ye,” Jisoo said nodding her head. Chloe realized that Jisoo probably hadn’t realized this but she had switched to Korean the second that she realized what Chloe had wanted. “I think one of use is a little overdressed for this don’t you think?” Chloe asked with a seductively sultry walk towards her.

Jisoo couldn’t believe it as she felt this woman slow start to undress her. She had thought that Chloe was sexy even before tonight but now she knew that she was a goddess walking here on Earth. As she felt her slowly unhook her bra so that she was sitting in the chair wearing only her skirt and soaked panties. Chloe kissed her as reached under her skirt to remove her wet panties.

Chloe felt how wet her panties were. Chloe smiled as she broke the kiss. “K-Pop princess really must like what she’s seen,” Chloe said breathing in her scent as she spoke. Jisoo was beyond talking at this point she needed to make love to this woman. She tried to pull Chloe into another kiss. “Ah, ah. You need to say my name.” Chloe said with a smile. “Jeongbu,” Jisoo said. She had, in fact, called her Mistress but in Korean. “Naneun jag-eun hangug-eoleul malhaneun geos-i johseubnida,” Chloe said with a smile letting her know that she spoke just a little Korean and knew what she had just said.

This somehow turned her on even more then she thought it would. But not as much as she found the sensation of Chloe yanking her panties off her with one fluid motion. She almost came from that alone. But she wanted more of this. She needed to feel Chloe’s pussy on her own. “Down here,” Chloe said in English pulling the two of them down to the floor. Kissing her the entire time.

“You...are...so...hot.” Jisoo struggled to say in English. She had some trouble speaking English as is. It was cute when you would watch her try and speak English but she didn’t quite get it sometimes. But right now she wanted Chloe to understand her every word. “Please no more talking with our mouths. Let’s talk in the oldest language in the universe.” Chloe said with a smile as she kissed her again. “Our bodies,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Yes Mistress,” Jisoo said with a lust filled moan. As she felt their pussies line up thanks to her new Mistress. Chloe took control of her new plaything. Teaching what she wanted of her as they went. Jisoo was already in heaven when she felt Chloe start grinding against her. “Bil-eo meog-eul jenjang jenjang.” Jisoo started to chant as she felt Chloe’s grinding there pussies together with rhythmic beauty. Chloe smiled she knew that that basically meant a never-ending stream of Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck. With only a few breaths for air in between this chant.

“You going to cum for your Mistress?” Chloe asked with a smile as she felt her orgasm coming fast. Jisoo knew that there was no point in trying to speak English so she just shook her head yes as she continued her chant of fucks. “Good, because you are going to make me cum too.” Chloe moaned as she smiled at the woman that was making her want to cum. “FUCK!!!!!” Jisoo yelled in English as she came for her Mistress sending her juices everywhere.

This feeling made Chloe cum too. “You came before me,” Chloe said out of breath but happy just the same. “Sorry Mistress. You...are...too...good.” Jisoo struggled to say again. “All is forgiven. You are cute when you try and speak English by the way.” Chloe said giving her a kiss again. “Thank you, Mistress,” she said looking at the woman that had just made her squirt for the first time in her life.

Jisoo didn’t know how she was going to do. But she knew that she was going to get every member to be her Mistress’s playthings. She wanted them all to experience this joy. This ecstasy. This beauty. “One more round please?” Jisoo asked her Mistress in her bad English. “You are lucky that you are cute when you speak English,” Chloe said with a smile as she kissed her again and the two of them started to fuck each other again.


End file.
